Fifty Shades Unknown
by brtnyt
Summary: What if Christian had a daughter, what if Ana had been the nanny? Something happened and Ana ran, but what if life threw them back together? I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, this has been floating in my mind for a while, I don't think I've written anything in years, so this is my first attempt back into it.

I do not own and of the Fifty Shades character, but I do own my own made up characters.

Let me know what you think and thanks for taking her time to read.

Chapter 1

 **Ana POV**

I never thought I'd be back in Seattle again. If you would have asked me three years ago if I would come back that answer would have been a no, well not just a no, a Hell No. Two words Christian Grey. I remember it like it was yesterday, I was just supposed to take care of his little girl, but it slowly became so much more. I was fresh out of college trying to find some sort of use for my degree, but there weren't too many jobs looking for English Lit majors. I was referred to the Greys though a placement agency. It seemed like a perfect fit, Mr. Grey needed someone to watch his young daughter and the pay was amazing, it included room and board and my own black Amex "for expenses". Elizabeth was an amazing seven year old girl. She had her dad's beautiful copper locks and his grey eyes and the best temperament. She was intelligent and we got along perfectly. I nannied for her for a year before her dad made a move. At first it was such a whirlwind. We went to dinners, balls, vacations, the works. Christian was amazing, but I could tell there was something not quite right it always seemed like he was missing something. I knew about his past and the subs and I had seen his red room of pain, but it wasn't something I was interested in. We tried "vanilla" as he called it, but something in the back of my mind always told me I wasn't enough for him. We ended on not the best terms, Christian got so upset at me for some reason, at this point I'm not really sure what I did, but he decided to let his dominate come out. In the heat of the fight I told him to do it, to take his belt to me. He got off on the pain he inflicted and I knew then and there I wasn't going to stick around and see if I could be what he needed. I honestly don't think I even looked back. I felt horrible leaving Elizabeth, but I knew she would be fine. I loved her and I loved Christian, but he wasn't ever doing that to me again.

Flash forward to now, three years after the Christian fiasco as I now refer to it, I am back in Seattle. When I left I went to New York, I took on a job at a little publishing house, I learned the ropes and moved my way up the ranks. I am currently the Vice President of Woodson Publishing. I absolutely love my job, I get the read the latest novels, I help talented young authors ready to be the next big thing, it's my passion. My boss Diane has been an absolute godsend. After my breakup with Christian and moving all the way across the country she helped me pick up my pieces. So to repay her I am back here. She has decided she is giving up her career to become a stay at home grandma. She asked me if I could come here with her and work with SIP who put in an offer on Woodson Publishing.

I figured since I'm here I will catch up with my best friend Kate Kavanaugh. When I left Seattle we just lost touch, we still talk, but it's maybe once every two months. I miss her like crazy, but I wasn't going to be the one to come back here. Too many bad memories, well that and she's in a serious relationship with Christian's brother Elliott. I couldn't bear the thought of possibly running into Christian. Kate says he hasn't moved on, but I'm sure he's had his fare share of subs. The ones the family doesn't know about. When I told Kate I was going to be in town she immediately decided we would catch up. She knew of a new hip bar that serves the best appetizers and killer cocktails.

I hurriedly collected my luggage and hailed a cab for Diane and myself. We are staying at some new boutique hotel that Diane just raved about. "Diane, I hope you don't mind, but I promised my friend Kate that I would meet her tonight."

"It's no problem, Ana." Diane told me warmly. "Just make sure you don't drink too much. I still want you to sit in on the meeting with SIP tomorrow. You are my number one and I don't want to just abandon you when I sell out." Diane has been like a mother to me since I met her. She has been more of a mother to me then my own mother.

"I promise, I won't." I told her as I hurried back into my in suite bathroom. This room she's booked for us is huge. I'm talking Christian Grey's standard room. Why am I even thinking about him, it must be this town. The suite Diane booked has two huge bedrooms both have their own bathrooms, a living room area with a bar area and another bathroom. "How do I look?" I asked her a few minutes later. I am wearing a simple pair of black legging, some dark brown knee high riding boots, and white off the shoulder sweater and a cute beanie. I went ahead and curled my hair, but it's cold and snowing and I starting to think that it might have been pointless.

"You look great darling."

"Are you sure you don't want to come out for a while?"

"No, Ana. I'm going to go over their offer tonight and prepare for tomorrow. You have fun though." She told me with a warm smile while looking up from the mass of papers she scattered all over the table in the living area. "I will probably be asleep when you get home though, this is too much of a time difference for little old me. "

"I will see you in the morning for sure then." With that we said our goodbyes and I left the room. I took the elevator to the main floor and went out the door. I almost for how beautiful Seattle is at night when it snows. The bar I am meeting Kate at isn't too far away so I figure I will just walk it. Being here is bringing up so many old memories. I remember the first snow Christian and I experienced together. He was being grouchy that day and Elizabeth decided to throw a snowball at him. I think I laughed so hard I cried. Mr Grouchy looked so mad and the more we laughed the madder he got. I was so caught up in my thoughts I nearly missed my stop. The bar we were meeting is called Nett's and from the looks of it it's a very happening place. I get through the doors and I can spot Kate across the bar sitting in a booth. She gives me a wave as she sees me and I make my way too her. She hops out of the booth and gives me the biggest hug "Kate, I've missed you so much! How are you doing? You look great. Time has treated you well."

"Me? Look at you Ana, you look amazing. Those are not cheap clothes. Are those boots Tory Burch?" Kate asked. I nod at her shyly. I've always been very thrifty when it came to my style, but moving to New York and being in that environment I've learned to adapt. I will spend a little more than I would like on shoes and purses, but I am still cheap when it comes to my clothes. Kate was always on me to look better. When we were in college I would shop in her closet. She's always been into fashion and if I can fool her with my outfit, I think I'm doing great. "So New York agrees with you, we have so much to talk about. I cannot believe you have been gone three years. Oh Ana, I was waiting until I saw you, but I have to tell you Elliott asked me to marry him!" With that she throws her hand up and shows me her ring. It fits her perfectly, it's a two carrot pink princess cut diamond in a rose gold setting.

"It's beautiful," I tell her admiring her ring. "Elliott did good. Have you guys decided on a date?"

Kate starts telling me what dates they are considering, all about how he proposed, which I'm not gonna lie it sounded amazing. I am listening to her ramble on when I hear someone coming up to me.

"Oh my god, Ana! Is that you?" I would know that voice anywhere. I turn around with a smile on my face.

"Mia. How are you?" I have always loved Mia Grey, when I was Elizabeth's nanny we would have shopping days with Aunt Mia. She and I grew close during those two years I was with the Greys. When I left Christian I didn't bother to talk to Mia. She had been like a sister to me, but it was too painful to talk to her. She didn't understand why Christian and I ended things and I very well couldn't tell her I left because he got off on whipping me.

"I'm great. I am getting my fashion line up and going. Did you know it is crazy hard to find good models? Ana, how long are you in town? We are hosting a fashion show to support mom and dad's Coping Together Charity. You remember it right? Anywho it's Saturday, if you are here you can be one of my models. Kate is, it would be wonderful all of us girls back together again." I think I might have paled a little at this. The last ting I want this weekend is a Grey family reunion, but it's so hard to say no to Mia especially since I'm pretty sure she will find out I am in town until Monday.

"I'm so happy for you Mia, I'm not sure I would be a good model for you though. I don't have any experience." I told her trying to get out of it.

"Nonsense, it's all volunteer. A lot of the girls don't have experience. We are also auctioning off the girls for a dance. It's going to be so fun and all in the name of charity. Please say you'll do it." Knowing she isn't going to take no for an answer at this point I agree. Hopefully Christian won't be there, doesn't really seem like his thing at least. We hash out the details, what time I need to be there, what under garments she requesting, and how long it will last. By the end of the night I think I'm crazy even agreeing to this. "Well it was great seeing you, I will see you tomorrow night. I

You still remember how to get to my parent's, right?"

"I do, I will see you in Bellevue tomorrow." We all exchange hugs and promises of seeing each other tomorrow. Leaving Nett's I can't help but wonder what I just got myself in to. An afternoon and night and the Grey's was not part of my plan. I wanted to come into town see Kate deal with this SIP thing and then head back home to New York. What am I getting myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Ana POV**

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Diane asked me for the millionth time. "You can pretend you're sick or blame it on me. Tell them your big bad boss said you have to work." I just shook my head and continued gathering my purse and phone **.**

"It'll be fine, I honestly doubt I'll even see Christian. I'm sure this isn't his thing and besides it supports a good cause." I'm really trying to talk my self in to this. Why did I ever agree with Mia? I am no model. I don't have a single model gene in my body. "Are you sure you don't want to come? You know how well I get along with heels and walking a straight line." I tell her with a slight giggle. She's known me long enough to know that I am the most clumsy person on planet earth.

"Oh Ana, you'll do great. And like you said it is for a good cause. Maybe you'll get lucky and some guy will win you in the auction and sweep you off your feet." Diane tells me while making a sweeping gesture with her arm. This woman she cracks me up. I thought I was a hopeless romantic, but she takes the cake.

"You make it sound so romantic, someone will 'win me'. I'm not sure I want to even be auctioned off. I've done that before, last time there was a bidding war and I thought Christian was going to beat the guy for bidding on me. He won so it worked out, but just imagine if it hadn't." I will never forget going to that gala, another one Mia roped me into **.** " I have to go now, if I don't I will never make it on time. Have fun today. Good luck with your first round of meetings with SIP. " I gave Diane a quick wave and made my way to the lobby of the hotel. I called in advance to make sure a cab would be waiting. It was freezing out today and I wasn't really in the mood to wait on a cab.

The ride to Bellevue was quite, the cab driver didn't say much. I'll be honest hopefully I can convince Kate and Elliott to give me a ride back to the hotel, I'm all for getting some work caught up in the drive, but I'm a ball of nerves and right now it would really be great to talk to someone. Pulling up at Grace and Carrick's I feel an odd longing I haven't felt in years. I've missed this place and all of the wonderful times I've spent here. I tip the cab driver and get out of the car, I think my nerves have gotten even worse. I could still turn around and leave, but as I turn back I notice the driver's already driving back down the driveway. So much for that idea.

It takes me a couple of minutes until I finally get the nerve to knock and when I do I'm met by a familiar blonde. I know her name starts with a G. Greta **,** Gertrude, no Gretchen. I think that's it. "Hi I'm Ana Steel, I'm here to see Mia." I would think she would remember me, but I'm not sure. If anything I'm sure she loved it when Christian and I broke up. I could always tell she had the hots for him. Right as she's getting ready to answer I hear,

"Ana, I had no idea you were going to be here today. How are you my darling girl? You look well." I look off to my right and see the other motherly figure that used to be in my life walking towards me. She is dressed in a gown that is to die for. It's a dark navy blue with iridescent beads covering the top, her dark hair swept off to the side with a slight curl. She gives me a hug and a kiss off the check.

"Grace, it's so good to see you. I am doing great. I cannot believe Mia didn't tell you she invited me. I ran into her last night while I was meeting with Kate and you know Mia, wouldn't take no for an answer **.** "

"That does sound like my Mia. Gretchen please take Ana's coat." See I remembered. "Ana I will show you were the girls are. They are doing hair and makeup. Oh you should see all the dresses Mia has designed for tonight. I know she just cannot wait to show them off."

I follow Grace through the house and up the stairs I know all too well. She stops outside the door to Mia's room. It's now or never, maybe I should just make up that Diane needs me back at the hotel. I don't know what my I'm so nervous. I know these ladies, heck I'm best friends with Kate, well I was at least, I even dreamed about Mia one day being my sister. I don't know why this is just eating me up. Grace pushes open the door and I see that Mia's whole room has been transformed into her own personal backstage. There are privacy screens off to the side for people to change, she has several hair and make up stations with various people at them. You has gone all out for today.

"Ana I am so glad you made it. I cannot wait for you to put on my dress. I think you are going to look amazing." Mia tells me before I even get through the door. She is dressed in a gown of course, her's is a shimmery purple, with one shoulder. It's cut very straight, but he shape of her dress makes her legs look a mile long. Her blonde hair pin straight. She looks like she walked off the runway at New York Fashion Week.

"Mia, you said you were doing a fashion line, I assumed you were doing normal dresses not ball gowns. These are to die for." I tell her as she led me to a rack of gowns. I let my hand skim across the different fabrics, these are amazing. She has put so much detail into them, it's no wonder Grace looked so fancy, the Greys sure know how to throw a party. I look around the room trying to find a familiar face and I don't see Kate anywhere, but I do see my favorite little Grey sitting at one the the stations getting her hair curled. "Elizabeth Grace, I cannot believe you haven't said a single word to me."

With that the youngest Grey hops off her seat and rushes towards me. "Ana I can't believe you're here. I've missed you so much." Elizabeth says as she wraps her arms around me. I cannot believe what a little lady she has become. It seems like just yesterday she was seven and we were playing dress up. I knew I missed her, but I think it's finally setting in just how much I've missed her. I return her hug and as a smile plays on my lips. She is beautiful. Her copper locks have gotten so long halfway down her back now. She looks so grown up in the dress Mia designed just for her. It's bubble gum pink and crazy poofy, I swear there has to be fifty layers of tulle on that dress. But it looks fabulous.

"Oh, Libby I've missed you too. You'll have to tell me everything I've missed." Knowing that Elizabeth is here is making me worried that Christian is here as well. I glance around nervously and it's like Elizabeth can tell. She's always been an intuitive little one.

"Dad's not here, he's at work today, he had Sawyer drop me off. I wanted to spend the day with Aunt Mia. She promised me dress up. Please tell me you're staying today." She tells me and I immediately feel relieved. At least I don't have to deal with him.

"I am, your Aunt Mia asked if I could help you guys out. I'll be here all day." Elizabeth takes my hand and leads me over by where she is sitting to get my hair done. Frankie introduces himself and I am immediately relaxed with him. He has such a fun personality. He sways his hips with the music playing as he curls my hair. I remember back in the day when I had those silly bangs. I don't know why I thought those were a good idea, it took forever but they have finally grown out. My mid-back length hair looks great with Frankie's curling. It has just the right bounce and I'm not sure how he managed to get it so shiny. It's amazing how confident you feel with great hair.

My next stop is makeup, unfortunately my time with Frankie came to an end. The next station is manned by a woman named Abby. She has spiky pink hair and looks a little punkish dressed in black leather leggings and a white tank top. "How are we doin' your face today pretty lady?" She has this crazy, unexpected southern drawl to her voice, honestly not how I thought she would talk. I tell her to keep it simple and natural.

I've never been a huge makeup fan, but living in New York and having to constantly attend events for Woodson has taught me that I have to dress up and step up my A game. Back when I was still in Seattle I never had more than a little bit of mascara. If Kate saw me on a normal day in New York. I guarantee she would be in shock. Little Ana Steele is all grown up and killing it. Last year I made the top 25 up and coming millennials in publishing, it was a crazy prestigious thing. Diane was so excited that someone from Woodson made the list. We had gotten a hold of this great writer and her book called 'Love, Life, and Tacos' hit it big. It was number one on Amazon the week it was released. I think I read blog after blog and it was crazy popular, everyone who was anyone was reading it. Even Dakota Johnson tweeted about the book. It was silly, fun, and heartwarming. It took off like a weed, but because of that book I got more recognition in the publishing industry than I ever dreamed possible. I think half of the publishers in New York put calls in and tried to steal me away from Diane. But I stayed with Diane and managed a raise and the new title of Vice President. I honestly couldn't be happier with my life right now.

While I getting my make up done, I finally see Kate walk in. She gives me a wave and then is whisked off to get her hair done, all while Mia was going on about how she was late. Once she was situated Mia wandered back over to me. "So here's the best part of tonight, it's masked. I designed every detail in the masks. This one goes perfect with the dress you are wearing." She hands over a black masked that has swirls and beading and some crystals, the mask it to die for. "Are you ready to see your dress?"

I nod and follow Mia over to the rack and she pulls out a black satin gown. Looking it over I notice that it has a high neckline and a plunging back. The dress is very straight in design, but simple. It suits me so well. I tell Mia I absolutely love the dress. "You did amazing, almost like you designed it with me in mind." I know if sounds silly, but this dress just screams Anastasia.

"Here, this is the necklace I want you to wear." She hands me long box once I get the gown on and step into some sky high black Louboutins. Louboutins are my weakness, every girl needs to fell like a goddess and these red soled bad boys do the trick. I open the box she handed me and see that it's a long stranded diamond necklace. The kind that will peek over the front of the gown and almost touched my butt in the back. How does this woman expect me to sit wear this getup? I give myself a once over in the mirror and decide I look pretty damn hot right now. Stepping out from behind the privacy screen, I turn to Mia "You outdid yourself. This dress, the hair, it's all amazing. I honestly don't even feel like myself right now." I truly feel like my inner goddess at this point in time. She pulls the mask out of the box and ties it to my head. She gives my ass a quick slap and tells me to know em dead.

Walking that runway was exhilarating. The crowd cheered as every girl walked across showing off their gowns. I tried to see if there was anyone in the crowd I recognized, but the masks were a great identity hider. It was a great experience and I'm so glad I didn't back out of it. After everyone had walked we went back out and bowed with Mia. She is truly talented, everyone of her dresses was a showstopper. I was chatting with the girls afterwards when Elizabeth came running up. I'm pretty sure she is the only child here tonight, but perks of being family right. I give her a smile and she starts rattling on about how great everyone did.

As I was listening to her I felt the hairs on my neck start to stand. I know this feeling. He's here. Not a minute later I see those familiar eyes coming towards me. My blue eyes locked with his grey for a moment and I swear time just stood still. What are the chances he will recognize me? I still have my mask on. I take a second to look him over. He looks the exact same, still toned, I can see it through his tux. His face might be a little more chiseled, can one get hotter over time? I feel my knees start to get weak, but I quickly compose myself. I turn away and keep listening to Elizabeth talking, maybe if I don't look at him he won't see me.

"Anastasia."

Too late...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ana POV

"Anastasia."

Too late…

Of course he knows I'm here, of course he knows it's me. I'm standing right next to his daughter for crying out loud. I'm feeling like a moron right now. Seriously turn away to hide from Christian Grey, how stupid. I would have been better off to take off running. "Christian." Curt, to the point. You can do this Ana. He comes closer to me and I can smell his scent. He's wearing the same scent he used to wear. He gets closer to me and pulls me into an awkward hug and brushes his lips across my cheek. I know I'm not the only one who felt those familiar sparks.

"How are you?" He asks.

"I'm good Christian, it's nice to see you, but if you'll excuse me I need to be going." Now turn around and run gosh darnit. Nope, not so fast. He grabs my arm to stop me as I turn to leave. Seriously, why did I ever agree to this.

"Ana we should talk." Nope not happening Mr. Grey. The time for talking was three years ago. "Please Ana." Why does he have to look at me like that. That look in his eye, I know that look, it's like a pleading, lusty, rage. He's mad. I'm not sure if he's mad I'm here or mad that I want to leave again. "Don't you think you at least owe me that?"

"Owe you? Owe you?" I'm flabbergasted. "You are mistaken if you think I owe you anything." Seriously, who does he think he is? This is making my blood boil. I owe him something, no. He's the one that took a belt to me. I left because he likes to whip brown haired girls. "I owe you nothing."

"Please Ana. Just for a minute? I'm not taking no for an answer." He leans closer, his mouth right next to my ear. "I will throw you over my shoulder if I have to and walk you outside, if you won't go willingly." There it is. That is part of the reason I left. It always has to be his way or the highway. He is so demanding, so controlling. "I don't want to make a scene."

"You've never minded scenes before." I say sarcastically rolling my eyes. I suppose I should just walk with him. The sooner I hear him out the sooner I can leave. I give him a lead the way motion. I hear him tell Elizabeth he will be right back. I follow him out of the tent where all the guests are currently chatting and dancing away the night. "Where are we going, Christian? These are not the shoes for walking." He gives me the 'you want me to pick you up look'. "Don't you dare." I stop and slip out of my sky high Louboutins and proceed to follow him.

"We're just going to the pool house. It's more private." I am not liking this. The last time we were in the pool house we some naughty good things. I flush a little thinking about that. Christian opens the door and leads me into the pool house.

"What do you want Christian?" I ask, I'm pretty sure I sounded more annoyed than anything else. "I didn't come here to talk to you." I was hoping to not even see you, no I can't say that. "I just came because Mia cornered me last night while I was with Kate."

"You look different, I like it." Of course you do.

"Ummm .. thanks. If that's all you wanted, I'll be on my way." Wishful thinking on my part.

"You've changed."

"No, Christian, I've grown up. I don't take shit from little boys anymore." Crap, I think that came off a little rude. Yep, judging by his face it sure did. His eyes seem sad and a small frown played on his lips.

"Ana, I know I won't ever be able to apologize enough for what I did to you. But we need to talk. I've tried to call you."

"I know. You tried a lot. I was kind of hoping if I didn't answer you would get that I wasn't interested anymore. I supposed I should thank you though, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be where I am today."

"I will agree you have done very well for yourself. I've followed your career. Congrats, by the way, on being on the top 25 list."

"Thank you, I was actually number 5." I'm not one to brag, but at this point and time, I feel like I have to let him know I'm better than I ever was with him. "But rumor has it; I'm on the list again this year. Top two from what I've heard." Why am I being such a bitch, wait I know why. Last time I saw him I was leaving in tears with seven red whelps on my white ass.

"I've heard the same rumor." He says gently. "You've done great with Woodson." There's an awkward silence. "So why are you back in Seattle?"

"Work commitment." I say almost too quickly. "Elizabeth looks great. I can't believe how much she's grown. You've done well with her, she's been nothing, but polite." There good subject change. Something even I can be nice about. He smiles at me. You can tell he's a proud dad.

"She's wonderful. I think she's the only thing I've done right. She's in fifth grade now, I have no idea where the time has gone."

Right as I am getting ready to reply my phone rings. I glance at the caller id, "I'm sorry, I have to take this." I tell Christian. I walk off to the side of the room to try to gain an ounce of privacy. "Hello."

"Hi Ms. Steel, its Sara."

"Hey Sara, how'd it go today?" I ask her. I look forward to this nightly call. Hopefully I can ask enough without giving too much away. I wish Christian wasn't in the room right now.

"Very good, he's been a little angel, well except at bed time. He was missing you a lot." This brings a smile to my face.

"I feel the same way. Thank you for checking in, I'm in the middle of something right now or I would chat more. Today got away from me, but I promise I will facetime you guys tomorrow and then I will be home Monday night." Man I need to get home, this trip has been draining.

"Yes ma'am. We will talk to you tomorrow then. Have a good night."

"You too, goodnight Sara." With that I hang up the phone and take a deep breath, I would have liked to have talked longer, but now is not the time or place.

"Everything ok?" Christian asks walking towards me.

"Yeah, just the office checking in. We've got a lot going on right and it's not really a great thing having both bosses away." I kind of feel bad lying to him, but I'm not ready to talk about this. "I really need to get going."

"Can we meet up for tea, you sill drink tea, right?"

I can feel my bitchy resolve fading. He can sure be a good guy when he wants. "Christian, I can't. We've been down this road before and I'm not really sure I want to go back down it again."

"Ana, I've missed you. Elena is out of my life. I cut ties completely. I don't participate in that lifestyle anymore." Man, he's sure saying all of the right things.

"Good, Elizabeth shouldn't have to grow up around that bitch troll. Did you know she actually came to New York about five months after I left Seattle. Wanted to pay me an exuberant amount of money to stay away and not come back." I remember that day, I was so mad she showed up. She said was going to keep Christian for herself. I told her she better find a time machine and shave off twenty years that he'd liked em young now. At that point I didn't really care though, I was so mad at Christian for what he did to me. Told her to keep her money, that she'd need it for surgeries to look younger and walked away.

"No, I had no idea. Seems like something she would do."

"It's good she's gone, I'm sure you are better without that in your life. Makes sense why I didn't see her here tonight." It actually kind of relieves me she's gone. She's a snake and nothing but trouble.

"So tea?" Christian asks again.

"I'll think about it, I've got a lot going on while I'm here and not many days left." I tell him. I have no plans to go to tea, but hopefully it's enough to keep him off my case long enough to get back home. "I really have to be going, I'm sure it's getting late."

"Here let me walk to out. Do you need a ride? I can have Taylor drive you back." Why is he being so nice.

"Oh, I can manage. I'll just call a cab."

"Nonsense, Taylor will drive you. I have to stay a while so he's not busy at the moment." I take him up on his offer. I really wasn't wanting to take a cab anyways. I say goodnight to Kate and Elliott while trying to avoid Mia. We haven't gotten to the auction portion of the night and I'm planning to miss it. I make a mad dash up to Mia's room to collect my belongings from earlier and then Christian walks me out to his Audi SUV. "Have a good night, Anastasia."

"Goodbye, Christian." Hopefully we have no more encounters. Taylor gives me a ride back to my hotel and in true Taylor fashion he doesn't speak. I was so lost in my thoughts about tonight I didn't even realize when Taylor pulled up to the hotel.

"Miss Steel."

"Thank you Taylor, have a good night." With that I get out of the car and head inside. When I get to the room Diane is already asleep. I slip out of my gown and I'm out like a light, right as my head hits the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ana POV

I feel someone shake my shoulder. I just wish they would go away. "Wake up sleeping beauty." I shake my head and pull the cover up over my head. Normally I'm a morning person, but not this morning. "Come on Ana. We have to go we are meeting with SIP in an hour." That perked me up a little bit.

"Why? It's Sunday." Do these people not know what a weekend is?

"I know, but when we met yesterday, we decided to go ahead and finalize everything today. I figured you would be ok with it, especially since I moved our flights up to first thing tomorrow morning." Diane tells me with a smile. She knows I won't say no, especially since it means I will get to be home earlier than planned. I scoot up to a sitting position on the bed.

"How did it go yesterday?" I ask her feeling a slight tinge of guilt. I was supposed to have been there yesterday, but I got roped into Mia's thing. Diane didn't seem too upset when I told her I wasn't going to make it.

"It went really well. I met with their negotiators and we got everything squared away. Today they want us to go in and sign all of the paperwork and meet with their owner. I just need you there for moral support."

"You know I'll go. That's why I came in the first place. I am bummed though, that you won't be my boss as soon as the transition period is over." I can't imagine going to work and not answering to Diane. She's been like a mom to me for the past few years. I've learned so much from her and owe her so much in return. She rescued me when I was alone and desperate in a new city. I can never repay her for what she's done for me.

"Oh honey, you will be just fine without me. I'm ready to be a full time Glam-ma." Her daughter just had her first baby and Diane cannot wait to take care of her granddaughter.

"And a glam-ma you will be great out. She's one lucky little girl. I'm just not ready to answer to anyone but you. You've became family in the time I've known you."

"Oh honey, you're going to make me cry." Diane said as she gave me a hug. When I got to New York, I had no money, no car, no job. I had applied everywhere and she finally gave me a shot. She helped my find somewhere nice and affordable to live, showed me how to properly hail a cap, and taught me what a real mom is like and for that I owe her everything. "Ok, up you go. Get dressed we need to leave in twenty."

With that I drag my butt out of bed and head to the in-suite bathroom. I plug my curling iron in and then brush my teeth. Once I'm done I apply a light layer of makeup and then curl my hair. I grab a black pencil shirt and a ruffly white button down shirt. I throw on a pair of black heels, kicking myself in the butt for not packing more sensible dress shoes. I grab my matching suit jacket and meet Diane in the living room, who is standing there waiting to head out. Diane arranged a car to take us to SIP and luckily it was already waiting for us outside. The ride to SIP was quick and soon we are dropped off at the front of the building. When we get there we are escorted inside and to a meeting room. There are already a few people gathered in the room. I look around to see if I recognize anyone and one man grabs my attention.

"Well well if it isn't little Miss Ana Steel."

"Clay! Oh my gosh, I didn't realize you worked for SIP. What a small world. How are you?" I ask him, while giving him a small hug. I met Clay a little bit after I had started working for Woodson, he was working for someone in LA. He's the funniest, warm, caring guy I have ever met. He always dresses very dapper: suit, tie, the works. I may or may not have had a crush on him when I first met him. I have since learned he and his husband have been married for 9 years and share the most adorable twins: a boy and a girl.

"I'm wonderful. I just heard we are buying Woodson. I cannot wait to work with you. How's is little man, is he with you? Is Sara with you?" My nanny Sara used to work for Clay before she worked for me, she watched his twins until they went to kindergarten. He highly recommend her and I went with what he said, who am I kidding though, I was desperate at that point to find someone decent to watch little Auggie.

"He's good, he's actually back in New York with Sara. She texted me earlier and told me she was taking him to the children's museum today. She does so well with him, I'm not sure what I would do without..." I tell him. I hear someone clear their throat behind me, I take that as my cue to stop talking and turn around. When I do I see that it is none other than a one Mr Christian Grey. I take a deep breath and silently wonder how much of this conversation he just heard.

"Good morning ,everyone. Mrs Woodson, nice to meet you, I am Christian Grey. I own Grey Enterprises Holdings and SIP is under our umbrella." Christian tells Diane. I have never told Diane about my past with him, so I'm not sure she has any idea who he is. But I will tell you this whole buy out is making more sense to me. They continue chatting about the business and I cannot help but let my mind wander. Christian had to know I worked for Woodson, it's really a matter of public knowledge, so I'm wondering if he is just buying is to get to me. Well if that's the case, I hate to tell him I've had offers from every major publishing on the east coast and the west coast.

"Miss Steel?" Christian asks. Huh? Shoot I should really be paying attention.

"Yes?" I ask. I have no idea what we are even talking about.

"Are you still planning on staying with Woodson after the transition?" A man named Jerry Roach asks. Oh, I was, but now that Chrisitan involved I'm not sure I want to.

"I plan to stay until after the transition, but past that I am undecided at the moment." I tell him honestly. I don't owe anything to SIP. I owed it to Diane and since she won't be around. I don't think I need to be either.

"We can approach this at a later date." Mr Roach tells me. He seems like a nice guy. I wouldn't mind working with him. The meeting continues for another hour. Diane signs on the line and officially sells Woodson to SIP, which is soon to be branded Grey Publishing. Of course it would have to be named after Mr Ego.

When all is said and done we shake hands and split up. I wander out of the meeting room and meet back up with Clay. He introduces me to his assistant Hannah and starts telling her MY life story. I can feel Christian standing behind me, but Clay just keeps talking about little Auggie, I know he has a soft spot for the little guy. He's met him at a couple of the conferences I've been to this year.

"Anastasia, May I speak with you?" I just knew he heard that conversation earlier. Now I have to explain myself and I know he's not going to like it. I'm not doing anything wrong, but I feel guilty.

"Sure." I tell him. He leads me back into the meeting room and closes the door.

"You have a little one?" I can see exactly where he is going.

"Sort of..."

"There's really not a sort of when it comes to a kid. Is it mine?" Christian asks, normally one to hid his emotions he looks almost sad.

"No. No. " I shake my head. "Honestly Auggie isn't even mine. I'm taking care of him for a friend." I know this sounds crazy, but I met a girl when I moved to New York. She was married to a wonderful man and they had this awesome little boy.

"Oh." I can see the relief wash over his face. What does he take me as some crazy person that forgot to tell him he had a child. I could never be that heartless.

"I'm sure you remember Leila Williams, well Johnson now." She was his ex-sub about six years ago. Now this is awkward "It's her little boy. We became really good friends when I got to New York. She and her husband were my neighbors. We would have dinner a few a times a week. Her husband died in a wreck a year ago and Leila took it really hard. About 4 months a ago she showed up at my place with little August and told me I had to keep him safe that she was going to go away for a little while to get the help she needs to cope with her husbands death. I have temporary custody until she's back."

"My ex Leila?" Really that's what he's questioning. Of all the weird shit I just told him.

"Yes, it's really a small world." I knew who she was when we met, but I never brought up Christian and neither did she. She was so happy with her husband. " I think I just did what any caring person would, but having a full time job and trying to raise a crazy four year old isn't all it's cracked up to be. I had I hire a nanny just to watch him during the day. He's my responsibility and I can't him down."

"Ana, I've always known you're a great person with a big heart, but this is just crazy."

"Leila had no family left, I was her last option. I've been around the little guy since he was a year old. She should be coming back in the next few weeks. I know he misses his mommy like crazy, but he's got a cool Aunt Ana to watch over him." He's a good little boy, but he's been sad lately. I know he's missing Leila. When I told her I'd watch him I had no idea she's be gone this long. "I know it sounds crazy. I didn't want to tell you. It's awkward enough that she's your ex."

"Ana, this is nuts. " He almost looks angry that I'm caring for Auggie. This is why I didn't want him to know. Looks like Mr Twitchy-Palm is back. " She showed up here a month ago. She tried to slit her wrists in front of Gail." I think I'm in shock I knew Leila had been upset, but I thought when she left Auggie with me that she was checking herself in. I didn't know she came to Seattle to try to get Christian back. "When I got to the hospital I talked to her for a little while, but she was a mess. Flynn got her checked into a facility in Arizona."

"I had no idea. Like I said, Leila showed up at my apartment four months ago and asked me to keep an eye on Auggie. I went to my lawyer that day to have papers drawn up to get temporary legal custody of him while she is away. I really thought she was going to get help. She's been so distraught since Joe passed. I know some days she didn't even get out of bed and that's no life for a four year old." I feel like I'm really at a loss. She's told me so many lies. I'm the one raising her kid, and I'm paying for everything so she can go stalk people. I shake my head, unable to form a sentence.

"Ana, you have too big of a heart. I had no idea she had a kid. When Welch ran a report on her it never showed up. I would have made sure we got her somewhere closer to home." I'm pretty sure all of the color just drained from my face never in a million years did I think Leila would do this. "Are you ok?"

"I think I need a drink. It's been a stressful day..." Ring, ring. Great now someone's calling. I don't recognize the number so I send the call to voice mail. "Sorry." Ring, ring. "I have no idea who this is, but it's the third time they've called. Let me take this real quick. Hello?"

"Hi this is Becky with Arizona Rehab and Mental Health is this Miss Anastasia Steel?"

"Yes it it."

"Hi Miss Steel, I am calling because you are listed as the next of kin for Leila Johnson."

"What happened?" Oh this is not good. I need to sit down. I find the closest chair and plop down.

"Miss Johnson took her life in the early hours of the morning. I'm so sorry..." I know she's still talking, but I can't hear what she's saying. Leila couldn't have done this. She's a mommy, she has someone that needs her. Oh my god, Auggie, who will raise him? I know I have custody and I'm his godmother, but no this wasn't supposed to happen. "Miss Steel? Are you still there?"

"Yes, sorry. I will be in contact. Thank you for calling." At this point Christian is looking at me wondering what just happened. I can see the questions in his eyes.

"It was the rehab center, Leila killed herself." With that I break down and the tears start falling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I am an emotional sobbing wreck. I cannot believe Leila would do this. What kind of mom takes her own life? I knew she was going through some stuff, but I never expected this and poor Auggie. He will never see his mommy again. I can feel Christian staring at me; he knows I'm not one to break down.

"Ana, it will all be alright." I think I gave him a have you lost your mind look.

"Alright? No, no it's not going to be alright. I have to be an instant mom now. Sure Auggie's been staying with me for a while, but that was temporary. I'm his godmother and his temporary legal guardian, but Leila is his mother." I do not need this right now. I know I'm well off, but I can't afford to just quit work to raise him. Oh my goodness I'm going to have to talk to Sara, she's going to have to stick around longer. Christian comes up to me and pulls me into his arms. I want to fight it, but I just can't. I feel myself relax in his embrace. I've missed his strong arms.

"It'll be ok." He whispers into my hair. "You are so much stronger than you know." I know I'm strong, but right now I don't want to be strong. His arms are like heaven. I've spent so long trying to forget him, so long trying to hate him, but in this moment he is reminding me of everything I've missed. However, I can't go back to him. He's prolly still into his BDSM shit and I'm not interested. I pry myself out of his arms; I'm not going back down that road. I give him a small smile and then retreat back into my bitchy exterior.

"I need to go. It was good to see you again Christian. I'm sure we will be seeing more of each other with this transition." With that I walk out the door.

The last few months have gone by in a blur. The transition of Woodson turning into Grey Publishing is official. I now work for the one and only Christian Grey, luckily our paths haven't had to cross yet. I don't think I could have handled that with everything going on. Auggie has handled Leila's passing very well, however I'm not quite sure he truly understands what's going on. After Leila died some of her husband's relatives came forward and offered to take him. I still have him at the moment, but my favorite black headed little boy will be going to live with his grandma soon. We have been introducing her into our lives so that he can be comfortable with her when she takes him for good. I'm going to miss the little guy, but there is no way I can be his mom. It's been great having him for the last few months, but selfishly I need my life to go back to normal. I've really tried to cut back on using Sara, I've just tried to be there for Auggie and I'm pretty sure my work life is suffering from it. I've lost a couple of big deals recently and honestly I feel like I'm losing myself.

 _Beep, beep, beep.._

Monday has come way too soon. I slowly open my eyes. I am not ready for work, Auggie was up all night sick with the stomach flu and I feel like I drank way too much. How can one be so tired they actually feel hungover, yet didn't even have one drink? Blows my mind. I climb out of bed and throw on a pair of black leggings. These are nowhere near professional enough for this meeting with a new up and coming author. Maybe if I pair it with a nice shirt and sweater I can pull off being hip. She's younger so hopefully she thinks this is ok. I don't have it in me to actually look nice today. I put on a dash of makeup and throw my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head. My favorite Tory Burch riding boots call my name, why not? I give myself a once over in my floor length mirror and I don't think I actually look that bad. Honestly I would just call in sick, but I can't miss this meeting. I step out of my room and walk to the kitchen to find Tom's (Leila's husband) mom sitting at the island eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning dear. You look nice today." Really, score one for Ana. Here I thought this day was going to kick my butt.

"Good morning Renee. Thank you for coming over to be with Auggie." I made a desperate plea to Renee on Saturday and asked her to come over and help. I felt so out of my league; I didn't know what to do with Auggie being so sick. She's an angel. She came right over and has not left. I know Auggie will be in great hands with her. I had never met her until after Leila had died. She and Tom had a falling out a few years ago and she had been out of his and Leila's life, when the paper ran Leila's obituary she contacted me.

"Oh it's no problem. One of these days he will be coming home with me and I am so happy to spend time with him. It will make our transition smoother." I give her a smile. "He's still asleep, I wouldn't wake him."

"Thank you for checking on him and for just being here" I yawn "I'm not sure how I'm going to make it through today. I am so tired." She gives me a warm smile: makes me miss my own mom. I head out the door. I take a cab to Grey Publishing; there has really been no reason to own a car in New York. The traffic is a nightmare. 25 minutes later the cab drops me off at Grey Publishing. I pay him and walk inside.

I say good morning to our down stairs receptionist and head towards the elevator.

When I get off the elevator I am greeted by Frank my assistant. He's a cool guy he's been here about six months, but with the way he acts you would think he's been here longer. " 'morning Miss Ana. There is an incredibly good looking man waiting for you in your office. He's been here a while." He says glancing at his watch.

"Great," I glance at my phone it's 7:45 "I'm not even late yet. Any idea who it is?"

"I'm not sure. He was already there when I got here. I think he might be one of the bosses out of the Seattle office. I tried to get his name, but he wasn't very forthcoming."

"That's totally what I need this morning. I'll be in my office, let me know when Stacey is here. She's the one with the new book series. I really think it's going to be a hit."

"Yes, ma'am" I give him a pointed look he knows not to call me ma'am. "I mean alright boss. Tea?"

"Yes, please." I open the door to my office and see there is in fact a guy sitting in front of my desk. "Good morning, I'm sorry I had no idea someone would be waiting for me."

"It is quite alright, Anastasia." He says turning around. Of course Christian Grey is here.

"Mr Grey, how can I help you today?" I can be formal. I walk towards my desk and have a seat.

"Ana, you don't have to call me Mr Grey. You know this." I give him a so what look. "Anyways I'm here because I need to talk to you."

"Ok.." I know the last few months have just not been going right for me. He's probably here to fire me. I'm nervous now.

"How tied to New York are you?" Where is this coming from, why would he care?

"My life is here, well for the most part. I've made a name for myself here. Why?"

"Well Roach is retiring the end of next month." I didn't know this. I still have to answer to him. Everything I do here is approved by Roach.

"Well that's some news. I had no idea he was even thinking of retiring."

"It wasn't really the plan, but he's sick so he's decided to cut back. With that being said, I need someone to take over for him." Why's he telling me this?

"I'm not sure I know of anyone qualified enough to take for him."

"I want you to take over. I want to transfer you to Seattle, right away." I think my jaw just dropped to the floor. He wants me to completely run Grey Publishing. Has he lost his mind? "I want to put you in charge; you'd answer to no one but me. I know you can do it, Ana. I saw what you did with Woodson, otherwise I wouldn't have bought them."

"Wait, you bought Woodson so you could have me? That's messed up Christian."

"Ok, that came out wrong. You helped them become profitable. You have an amazing personality and a lot of the writers just love you. Think about this. It will include a raise, benefits; does it sound appealing at all?" Honestly? It sounds amazing. I would love to run Grey Publishing. It would be a dream job, but do I want to go back to Seattle and do I want to answer to Christian 24/7?

"Can I think about it? I'm not saying no, but I have a commitment right now."

"The boy?"

"Yes, 'the boy'. Auggie. I can't just leave New York with him. It's gotten complicated."

"What do you mean?" For once I realize he really isn't keeping tabs on my life. That's actually a breath of fresh air.

"Auggie is still with me, but soon he's going to be in the care of his grandmother. I just can't abandon him right now though."

"Can you be in Seattle in a month? Will that be enough time to get everything sorted out?" That's so fast.

"Yes." Did that really just come out of my mouth? Did I just agree to go back to Seattle? Ray's going to be so excited; He's wanted me home for years.

"Great, let me know if you need anything during your transition for here to New York. I'd be happy to help." With he stands up, smooths the wrinkles in his suit and walks out the door. Oh man shit's about to get real.


End file.
